It's in the Keys
by Ciara1
Summary: A story my friend wrote, so check it out - for her sake!


By: Amy

  
  


As you know by my penname (Ciara, in case you didn't know) I am not Amy. She's a friend of mine, and I'm posting this story for her. That's all I have to say -- Enjoy!~

  
  
  


"Hey Lizi, let's go!" yelled Maria. Elizabeth and her friends Maria, Denise, Bella, and Krista were all going on a trip to the East Coast. They live in California and they went on a trip to see New Jersey and New York. They packed and were on their way to New York through the Brooklyn Bridge. They were a bit nervous because they had heard many stories of people who go into Brooklyn by the Brooklyn Bridge and get "soaked" by the Brooklyn newsies. But they didn't care. They weren't about to stop their trip because some boys didn't want outsiders in their "territory."

  


When they got to the bridge, they began to worry because there was no sound whatsoever, except for the sound of birds flying overhead.

  


As they got closer, they could laughter and whoops coming from the end of the bridge. What really scared them was the sound of yells and breaking bottles. They all looked at each other and Elizabeth stepped to the front and said, "Hey, they're probably just small, scrawny little twerps who don't know how to be human. Don't let them scare you."

  


"They don't scare me," blurted Krista.

  


"Yeah," followed the others.

  


"Okay, then, let's go." They slowly neared the end of the bridge. Bottles began to fly up and explode inmidair.

  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  


"Hey, watch it!" yelled a boy who sat on some boxes. "Ya might hit Jack when 'e comes back wid Spot."

  


"You should talk, Dimples, you da one 'ose awayz trowin tings at im," said Jax. Laughter erupted between the boys. There were about ten to fifteen boys there. They began to throw the bottles up into the air and, with their slingshots, shot a marble at them and broke them in midair.

  


Flags and Memo quickly got up to see some people walking towards where they were sitting. The girls stood frozen in their steps as bottle after bottle was thrown up in the air and broken. Then suddenly Denise looked up to see Flags and Memo standing over them.

  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  


"Hey, what's you'se goils doin around heah?" Memo said in a suspicious manner.

  


Denise gasped, which made the others look up and they did the same.

  


"Heya, he's asked you'se goils a question. Now ya gonna give im an ansa o' what?" said Flags coldy.

  


Liz spoke up, trying not to let her voice crack. "We're just..." Her voice faded as they saw more newsies come out from behind boxes, crates, and a wall that surrounded the place.

  


Maria looked at Liz and whispered, "Let's get outta here, like now!" Her voice was shaking. Suddenly, one of the boys jumped down and grabbed Liz by the arm, and began to pull her away from the other girls.

  


He said to her, "Hey there, I know a place we kin go ta get ta know each otha betta." He grinned slyly as he said it. Liz tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. He pushed her against the wall and held her there so he could get a good look at her.

  


Liz's friends stood by watching helplessly. They couldn't do anything because they were being blocked by a wall of newsies.Then Liz heard someone yelling. "Hey, let er go Games."

  


"Shut up, Conlon. Don'tcha see I'm busy?"

  


The other boy ran up to him. "I says, let er go," he demanded this time.

  


Games looked at him. "Back off Spot," he said. Games was the only one who ever stood up to Spot.

  


"I ain't jokin wid ya Games, do it."

  


"Oh, yeah, make me," exclaimed Games. Suddenly Spot raised his fist and punched Games in the stomach so hard that he fell back. He dropped Liz and Spot caught her before she fell.

  


"You'se okay?" Spot asked.

  


"Yeah, I think so," said Liz. Spot looked at the other boys and waved his hand and motioned the girls to come over. The newsies moved so they could pass. Liz looked at Games, and he was moaning and groaning from the pain.

  


Then Spot said to Liz, "Does youse arm hoit?"

  


"What?" questioned Liz.

  


Then Spot took her arm and raised it up so she could see. There was a big hand mark where Games had been holding her. "Yeah," she said.

  


Spot walked over to Games and helped him up. "Hey," Spot said, "don't go hittin on goils o' ya might get hoit."

  


Games looked at him. "Very funny, Conlon." He looked at Liz and smiled. "See ya lata, Sweetface!" He exclaimed as he walked away. Liz had to admit to herself that Games wasn't half bad looking, but he wasn't Mr. Gentleman either.

  


"So ya gots a place ta stay?" Spot asked the girls. They all shook their heads. "Well, youse can stay wid us. C'mon boyz, back ta da Lodgin House." Spot walked over to Dimples and Jax and told them to be nice to da girls. "Dey looks a bit shook up. So's look afta dem."

  


"Sho ting, Spot," answered Dimples.

  


As they walked into the Lodging House, they saw more newsies inside. The boys started to get up as the girls walked in, but Jax and Dimples pushed them back. "Okay," said Spot, "Ose gonna sleep whea? We gots fou beds heah and da only bed dats left is da bed in me room."

  


Jack asked, "Ose da leada of ya group?" Bella looked at him quizzically. "Da one ose always takin chahge of youse," he finished.

  


"Oh, that's Liz," said Krista. They looked at Spot then at Liz. Spot asked, "Would ya mind if ya had ta sleep in me room?"

  


"No," Liz hesitated, "I guess not."

  


"K den, c'mon," said Spot. As Liz followed Spot up the stairs, she looked back at her friends and they looked at her. She actually felt more sorry for them than for herself. She felt sorry for them because they were stuck with all those guys. But yet she was still afraid of Spot because of all the stories she heard about him.>/P>  


When she got into his room, she saw it wasn't very big, it was very small. There were two beds to the corner opposite her, one on one wall and the other bed on the next. There was a small lamp in between the beds. There was a medium sized dresser and a bathroom also. Spot put Liz's stuff on one bed and sat down on the other bed. Liz walked over to the bed and began to unpack her stuff.

  


Spot just sat there, watching her. He never noticed how cute she looked in the light of the lamp. Her brown hair lay around her neck and whenever she turned or moved her head, it would bounce. Her eyes were a light medium brown color. Her skin had a pinkish-brown glow to it and he liked it. 'Oh, if only I knowed er a bit betta. Maybe we coulda...' he paused and scolded himself. 'No, Spot,' he said, 'you idiot. Ya don't even know da goil. What's makes ya tink she's gonna like ya back? But still, she is real pretty.'

  


When she was finished unpacking she sat down and looked at Spot. As soon as he saw her look at him, he looked away. 'Oh, gosh,' thought Liz, 'he looks so cute just sitting there. I mean I know he's probably all like tough and doesn't care about some girl from California. But he's still cute and he doesn't seem as cold as my friends say.' Liz went into the bathroom to change and when she got out, Spot was taking his shirt off to go to sleep. She looked at him and blushed, and so did he. "Sorry," said Liz.

  


"Sokay," replied Spot, a bit bashfully. "I wuz jus waitin fa ya souse I kin turn da lamp off." He smiled at her, thinking how nice she looked.

  


"Thanks," she said. As she got into bed, she was smiling. "Goodnight, Spot."

  


"G'night," he paused. "I neva caught ya name," he exclaimed.

  


"Elizabeth," she replied, "or Liz or Lizi, it doesn't matter to me."

  


"Okay, g'night..Liz," he smiled when he said it.

  


When morning came, the newsies got up quickly to sell papes. Spot shook Liz to wake her up. She got scared and at up so abruptly that when she opened her eyes, her face and Spot's face were within kissing distant. They stayed there for a couple seconds and then pulled away.

  


"So, what do newsies do in the morning?" she asked.

  


"We sell papes," replied Spot.

  


"Oh," she said.

  


When they had gotten ready, they went downstairs. Liz wore a blue tank top that came to just above her belly button and dark blue jeans. Her hair was a ponytail and she wore a little makeup. Spot looked at her and thought how much prettier she looked even without makeup. The other newsies began to tease them. "So, how was yer sleep, eh Spot?" Ski elbowed Spot playfully.

  


"Yeah," said Flags.

  


"Shut up," Spot said abruptly. He noticed Games staring at Liz.

  


He grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, nice ta see ya again." Liz wasn't going to take it. She pulled her arm from Games' grasp and turned to walk away, but he quickly blocked her. He tried to grab her again and Liz snapped, "get off, you perve."

  


By this time, Spot was red in anger and wanted to kill Games. Dimples noticed and said, "Hey, Games, I'se gotta tells ya sometim. Come hea." Games looked at Liz, then at Spot. He didn't wanna mess so he backed off.

  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  


Spot and Dimples decided it would be safer for Liz and her friends to stay in Manhattan until Games and the boys backed off. So Spot, Dimples, Jax and Tiny, the smallest Brooklyn newsie, went with the girls to Manhattan. On the way, Liz and Maria began to sing a song. Then the other girls joined in and they began to harmonize. The boys just stared at them in utter amazement. 'Wow,' thought Spot, 'not only is she beautiful but she can sing.' Tiny began to jump and clap his hands together. The girls stopped singing and cuddled Tiny. He was only about seven or eight. He lost his family in a fire and had no one but the newsies.

  


"Oh, he's cute," exclaimed Krista. Liz picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. Spot felt a pinch of jealousy at that moment and Jax noticed.

  


"Ya mus really like da goil ta git jealous a Tiny."

  


"Whateva," retorted Spot.

  


"So, Liz, how's Spot?" Denise asked in a teasing manner.

  


"Oh, grow up, Denise. He's okay I guess."

  


"Okay!" exclaimed Bella. "He's soooooooo hot. Not only is he the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, but he can look good doing it."

  


"You like him, don't you?" asked Maria.

  


"No, what makes you think that?" Liz quickly answered. Her friends giggled together. 

  


When they got to Manhattan, Spot led them to the Newsboys Lodging House. There they walked in and everyone was looking at them. They greeted Spot and the others. When Liz and the girls walked in, the boys just stared. "Ey, boys, dis ere's Liz, Maria, Denise, Bella, and Krista." The boys began to smile as Spot introduced the girls.

  


"So, where's da Cowboy?" asked Jax.

  


"E said e'll be back in a second,' said Blink. He walked over to each girl and kissed their hands. "It's a pleasa ta meet some a da poitiest goils ta come ta New Yoark."

  


"Ey, what's goin on heah?" Liz turned around to see a boy about 5' 6" with brown hair and a red bandana around his neck.

  


"Ey Cowboy, how goes it?" said Spot, knocking off his cowboy hat playfully. Liz looked at him and did a double take. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere.

  


"Ey Jack, whens we gonna go ta Medda's?" asked Mush.

  


"Oh, probly about seven er eight," answered Jack. Then he saw people he didn't know, and his eyes went straight to Liz. 'Oh, man,' he thought, 'I know I've seen dis goil somewheah's befoi, but whea?'

  


"Hi," Liz said in a shy voice.

  


"Jack, dis is Liz an er friends Maria, Denise, Bella, and Krista."

  


"Ey, me name's Jack Kelley, and dese are me boys Kid Blink-er ya can call im Blink, Mush, Racetrack or Race."

  


"Hey," Liz said.

  


"Dese goils is gonna stay heah fo a couple a days. Wese got a little problem in Brooklyn."

  


"Sho ting, Spot. Youse too?"

  


"Nah, I'se gotta go back an straighten em out."

  


"Gina, can ya dese goils ta dere room."

  


"Sho' Cowboy."

  


Jack and Spot went outside. "Hey Jack, kin ya watch Liz fer me cause guys seem ta take a likin to er."

  


"Sho Spot, whateva ya say."

  


Liz and the girls bunk in a room with Gem, Star, Gina, Spitfire, Truth, Angel, and some other girls. Maria and Denise finished unpacking and went downstairs with Star to get acquainted with the boys. The rest of the girls took Bella and Krista to the roof. Liz stayed behind to freshen up. She was on her bed when she heard knock. "Come in," she said.

  


"Uh, ey, how ya howdin up?" Liz looked up to see Spot standing at the door.

  


She smiled. "Oh, everything's fine." 

  


He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Liz. "I'se gonna be goin away fer a bit," he told her.

  


Liz looked worried. "But you're the only one I talk to. What if they don't like me," she said sadly.

  


"They'll like youse, they already do. How could no one like youse? Yer gorgeous and fun ta be around.

  


Liz looked at him like him like he was weird. "What?" she asked.

  


"I mean not dat I tink yer gorgeous, well I do. But I don't really..." he paused and stuttered a bit. "Well, neva mind."

  


"Hey thanks," Liz said with a warm smile.

  


"See ya win I see ya," said Spot.

  


"Bye," said Liz. As Spot walked out he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay and watch over Liz, he wanted to be with her.

  


Liz was on the verge of crying. She didn't want Spot to leave but she knew he had a duty to fulfill. She thought to herself, 'Why am I crying over a guy who has a different girlfriend every other week. That's wrong.' She walked downstairs to find Maria and Denise.

  


Jack walked up to her. "Ey, Liz?" he asked a bit shyly. "Spot asked me ta watch ya fer im, so ya stick wid me til 'e comes back, k?"

  


"Okay," she said.

  


"Lizi, come here and play!" Denise yelled. They were playing poker. Liz smiled and looked at Jack.

  


"C'mon," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the table. They had lots of fun and were laughing. Liz and her friends were glad they came to Manhattan. They felt like they had real friends there. It felt like home.

  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  


Many weeks passed since the girls had gone to Manhattan. Liz had become really close to Jack. They were like brother and sister. And Blink and Denise were always hanging out together and always flirting. Everyone would tease them. One day, Liz and Denise were talking and somehow they started talking about Blink. Liz said, "Oh, gosh, he's so weird. Why does he wear that funny looking patch all the time?" She laughed.

  


"Hey, he doesn't have the best eyesight. And he's not weird. You don't see me making fun of Jack, do ya?" Denise said defensively.

  


"Sorry, I was just..." she stopped. "Uh oh!"

  


"Uh oh what?" Denise asked suspiciously. 

  
"You like Blink!" she exclaimed.  


"No I don't!" 

  


"Yes!"

  


"NO!"

  


"YES!"

  


"Okay, I do!"

  


"I knew it!" said Liz. She got up and ran downstairs, leaving Denise in the room in a daze. On her way down, she ran into Jack, who was running up the stairs. "Ouch!" said Liz, as Jack hit her shoulder with his elbow.

  


He caught her before she fell down the stairs. "Sorry," he said.

  


"It's okay. Is Blink here?" 

  


"Yeah, e's downstaihs. Is Denise heah?"

  


"Yeah, she's in her room."

  


They began to go on their way, then suddenly stopped. They ran back to each other, smiling. Jack asked, "Does Denise..."

  


"Yeah, and does Blink..."

  


"Yeah!" 

  


"Oh my gosh," said Liz, "we have to do something about this!" So they began to scheme a way to get Denise and Blink together. 

  


The next day Jack was with Mush, Race, and Crutchy. They were talking about Blink and Denise while they were out together. Suddenly, someone walked in and said, "How goes it, Cowboy?" It was Spot. Jack ran over to him and spat in his hand and held it out to Spot, who did the same.

  


"Spot, ye'll neva believe what's goin on heah. Blink likes Denise and she likes him."

  


"Serious? Dat's great."

  


"Ey, ya wanna see Liz?" Jack asked.

  


"Shoa!" Spot exclaimed excitedly.

  


They walked up the stairs to the girl's room. Liz was with Maria and Bella. When Jack walked in, Liz's face lit up. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

  


"Dere's me goil," he said. She got up and ran to him and hugged him.

  


Spot saw this and was saddened and jealous at the same. When Liz saw Spot she cried, "Spot!" She ran to him and hugged him. His anger was gone, but he wouldn't let his guard down. He pulled away from her. "What was dat fer?" he exclaimed. Liz was hurt by his tone. He suddenly wished he hadn't acted that way.

  


"Ey Spot, she was jus happy ta see ya," said Jack.

  


Liz walked out quickly. Spot wanted to go after her, but Angel interrupted him. "So what should we do about dis whole Blink an Denise situation?"

  


"I dunno, but we gotta do something before Christmas," said Bella.

  
  
  


That's it for now. This whole story is written, I just HATE HTML!!! Ok, sorry... I'll post the rest when I get the time, and also - only if I get reviews.


End file.
